Twisted Fate
by Arai Furukawa
Summary: Sekali lagi, bloody rose itu terangkat, mengarah ke jantung Yuki. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Zero tetap tak bisa menarik pelatuknya. "Kau bersumpah akan membunuhku kan jika kita bertemu lagi? Aku kemari supaya bisa mati ditanganmu." "!" / Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

-Arai Furukawa-

(Asa)

Lohaa~ ini fanfic pertamaku lho, yeay~ /apaan sih.

Asa : Salam kenal ya, hehe. Oh ya, buat yang mau tau aja, akun Arai Furukawa yang ngurus ada dua lho! Asa sama Raito ^^ Asa Raito kalo digabung jadi Arai :3

Yuki : ga ada yang nanya -_-

Asa : dan omong-omong chapter genap akan diurus oleh Raito, sementara chapter ganjil aku yang ngurus, hehe. Jadi kelanjutan cerita tergantung dari masing-masing author :D

Yuki : (akudikacangi =.=) Jadi nasibku bukan tergantung kau saja? Tapi juga tergantung Raito?

Asa : Yap .. ah, dan sedikit kuingatkan. Raito itu sedikit psikopat dan sadis. Jadi .. ehm, hati-hati di chapter depan /pasang senyum innocent/

.

.

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight sepenuhnya milik Hino Matsuri-senpai

**Warning**

AR, Yuki-Zero, dua author /AsaRaito/, cerita ini ambil bagian setelah Vampire Knight S2 (anime) selesai.

**Author**

Arai Furukawa (Asa)

**Summary**

Sekali lagi, bloody rose itu terangkat, mengarah ke jantung Yuki. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Zero tetap tak bisa menarik pelatuknya. "Kau bersumpah akan membunuhku kan jika kita bertemu lagi? Aku kemari supaya bisa mati ditanganmu." "!" / Warning Inside

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

**::-Home-::**

**.**

**.**

Yuki lagi-lagi hanya berdiri dari kejauhan, menyaksikan seorang lelaki berambut perak yang tengah duduk di kursi dekat air mancur sambil menatap pistol kesayangannya. Yuki sudah berdiri di sana sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ia tak sengaja melintas dan melihat laki-laki yang sudah lama tak ia temui.

Yuki menggenggam kantung plastik hitam itu dengan erat, plastik yang berisikan barang belanja untuk makan malam nanti bersama Kaname. Tapi walaupun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Yuki belum ada keinginan untuk bergeming dari tempat itu. Bahkan dari tadi ia hanya melakukan gerakan kecil, atau hanya rambut coklatnya saja yang bergerak terkena angin. Dia benar-benar lupa tujuan awalnya untuk segera pulang dan membuatkan makan malam untuknya dan Kaname.

Pistol itu .. ya, namanya adalah bloody rose. Pistol yang menjalin ikatan erat dengan sang pemiliknya. Yuki masih ingat betul saat bloody rose itu menyelamatkan nyawanya dari Kuran Rido setahun yang lalu. Atau saat lelaki itu mengacungkannya ke arah Kaname setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Yuki.

"Yuki ..." sebuah suara membuat gadis itu tersentak dan dengan refleksnya ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati kakaknya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kaname ingin tahu dengan suara yang lumayan lembut.

"Ah, tidak ada. Se-sebaiknya kita kembali," jawab Yuki kikuk, cepat-cepat mendorong Kaname menjauhi tempat itu. Kaname hanya menurut, karena tujuannya datang ke sini tak lain adalah untuk membawa Yuki pulang. Tampaknya Yuki pun sudah ingat bahwa ia harusnya sudah pulang sekarang.

Kaname diam-diam melirik ke belakang. Tatapannya berkilat tajam ketika melihat sebuah figur yang sangat ia kenali. Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya, tapi yang jelas figur itu juga sedang menatap balik ke arah Kaname dengan pandangan benci. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Yuki dan Kaname menghilang setelah berbelok ke kiri saat ada persimpangan.

Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuki yang sedang memeluk belanjaannya. Sebuah senyum terus menghiasi bibir Yuki, walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu sedang tidak bahagia. Ya, Kaname tahu kalau senyuman adiknya bukan senyum kebahagiaan. Adiknya itu memang selalu berusaha untuk tampil ceria di depan banyak orang walaupun sebenarnya hatinya berkata lain.

"Yuki ..." gumamnya pelan. Untungnya Yuki tak mendengarnya. Ia sangat ingin gadis itu bahagia. Tapi apapun yang dilakukannya pasti selalu berefek sebaliknya. Memang, kebahagian Yuki bukanlah bersamanya. Tapi ada bersama ...

"Kaname-nii, besok kita berkunjung ke rumah Otou-san ya?" pinta Yuki dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

Kaname hanya tersenyum tipis pada Yuki, mengiyakan permintaan gadis tersayangnya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata. Melihat Yuki seceria ini membuatnya senang, walau Kaname tak bisa memperlihatkan rasa senangnya itu secara langsung. Keputusannya untuk kembali setelah pergi selama 1 tahun ternyata membuahkan hasil. Buktinya, wajah murung Yuki saat gadis itu sendiri sudah jarang terlihat lagi.

**~oOo~**

Yuki mengambil napas panjang setelah kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar bersisi dua. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak melihatnya. Nostalgia menjalari seluruh syaraf Yuki ketika gadis itu mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan menahan tangis haru. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang Yuki rasakan. Senang, bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membesarkannya sedari kecil.

"Kepala sekolah? Ini aku, Yu-"

Brak! Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, membuat Yuki terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya. Dari ruangan itu keluar sebuah sosok yang langsung menerjang Yuki. Untungnya mereka berdua tak sampai jatuh karena Yuki masih bisa berdiri.

"Yukii! Otou-san sangat merindukanmuu..!" dengan cepat, lelaki berambut pirang panjang di depan Yuki langsung memeluknya sambil menangis haru seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan mainan kesayangannya.

"Kepala sekolah!"

"Panggil aku Otou-san, Yuki!" tangisan itu semakin kencang, membuat Yuki serba salah. Tapi memang inilah yang biasanya terjadi antara Yuki dan ayahnya, Kross Kaien.

Senyuman Yuki mengembang. Tersirat sebuah kehangatan di mata Yuki yang sudah lama tak muncul. "Otou-san ... tadaima," bisik Yuki. Yuki pun akhirnya membalas pelukan ayahnya. Ia senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya setelah satu tahun tak berjumpa. Dan saat itu juga, ia ingin memeluk ayahnya seperti tahun lalu ketika ia akan pergi.

Kaien melepaskan pelukannya. "Yuki, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu Otou-san kalau mau pulang?" tanya Kaien dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Eh? Kaname-nii tidak memberitahu Tou-san?" Yuki malah bertambah bingung. Ia menatap seseorang di belakangnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Kaien baru menyadari kalau Yuki tak sendirian datang ke sini. Ia bersama seorang lelaki yang pernah berjanji tak akan membuat Yuki menangis lagi.

"Kaname-nii?" melihat Kaname tak merespon apa-apa, Yuki segera memanggil kakaknya. Sepertinya Kaname sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan.

Kaname akhirnya tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya cukup lama, kemudian menatap Yuki dan Kaien secara bergantian. "Maaf, aku sepertinya lupa."

"Kaname-nii, lain kali jangan lupa untuk memberitahu Tou-san ya! Kan, jadinya tak ada persiapan untuk makan malam. Uu, terpaksa deh harus buat makan malam untuk hari ini," omel Yuki.

Kaien dan Kaname hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar omelan itu. Keduanya bisa merasakan ada aura positif yang mulai ditunjukkan Yuki. Entah itu karena bertemu dengan Kaien, Kaname tak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya adalah Yuki yang dulu harus bisa 'hidup' kembali.

"Yossh! Kalau begitu, Otou-san juga akan membantumu, Yuki," sang ayah pun tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua segera berjalan beriringan menuju dapur. Kaname hanya mengikuti Kaien dan Yuki yang terus berbincang-bincang tentang apa yang akan mereka masak.

Pikiran Kaname tenggelam, tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu setelah ia dan Yuki meninggalkan Cross Gakuen bersama Aidou, Kain, dan Ruka. Sejak saat itu, ada sesuatu yang berubah dari Yuki. Aidou, Kain, dan Ruka tentu tak menyadarinya. Tapi Kaname jelas bisa tahu karena dari dulu ia selalu memperhatikan Yuki. Sikap Yuki memang tampak seperti biasanya. Tapi makin hari, Yuki semakin sering mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Maka dari itu, Kaname memutuskan untuk membawa Yuki kembali ke Cross Gakuen, walau ia tahu bahaya apa yang akan dihadapi oleh Yuki jika ia mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi keinginannya untuk membuat Yuki bahagia mengalahkan segalanya. Ia dan Yuki kembali ke Cross Gakuen tanpa memberitahu Aidou, Kain, ataupun Ruka.

Senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. Mungkin saat ini, ketiga vampire bangsawan itu sudah mencurigai kemana ia dan Yuki pergi. Tak lama lagi, mereka akan menyadari kalau ia dan Yuuki sudah kembali ke Cross Gakuen.

Tak terasa mereka bertiga sudah sampai di dapur. Yuki dan Kaien segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak. Keduanya sempat ribut menentukan berapa banyak tomat yang akan mereka pakai.

"Lima! Tomat itu kan bergizi, Otou-san juga tahu kan?"

"Tiga saja sudah cukup Yuki. Nanti tomatnya cepat habis~~" rengek Kaien. Memang, sifatnya itulah yang membuat suasana di dapur itu menjadi segar. Buktinya, hanya dengan kehadirannya saja Yuki sudah sebahagia itu.

"Bagaimana kalau empat?" tiba-tiba Kaname ikut berdebat. Yuki dan Kaien awalnya terkejut sampai-sampai keduanya terdiam sambil memandangi Kaname dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ah, iya juga. Empat saja bagaimana, Tou-san?" tawar Yuki.

"Yap, itu takaran yang pas untuk tomatnya. Selanjutnya ..."

Keduanya kembali berdiskusi. Sebenarnya, Yuki lebih mendominasi karena ia ngotot ingin masak sendiri tanpa bantuan ayahnya. Akhirnya Kaien pun hanya bisa membantu sedikit.

Sungguh, Kaname hanya bisa melihat keduanya, walaupun mereka lebih menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk berdebat daripada memasak. Tapi hanya dengan melihat keduanya seperti itu menjadi kesenangan sendiri bagi Kaname.

Setengah jam kemudian, Yuki dan Kaien sudah selesai dengan masakannya. "Yatta! Akhirnya sudah jadi. Kaname-nii, ayo kita makan!" ajak Yuki sambil menaruh sebuah piring berisi ... ehm, sebuah makanan di depan Kaname yang sebelumnya sudah menunggu.

Di depannya kini sudah ada sepiring nasi dengan sup jamur sebagai pelengkapnya. Kaname mengambil sendok untuk mencicipinya. Saat sup itu menyentuh lidahnya, Kaname terdiam sebentar. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa pelan.

"Eeh? Kaname-nii kenapa tertawa? Masakanku aneh ya..?" tanya Yuki cemas.

Kaname tak menjawab karena ia masih tertawa. Kaien pun segera merasakan sup yang dibuat Yuki. Hasilnya, ayah Yuki itu juga ikut tertawa tanpa sebab yang jelas. "Masakanmu enak kok, Yuki," respon Kaien, tentunya dengan nada mencurigakan.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" mulai kesal, Yuki langsung mengambil sendok dan mencicipi hasil makanannya sendiri. Begitu ia merasakannya, sedetik kemudian ia hanya diam membeku. Sebuah senyum miris tercipta di bibirnya. "Ini rasa terburuk yang pernah kurasakan."

Melihat Yuki hampir menangis, Kaname tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas, membelai rambut adiknya dengan kasih sayang. "Kau sudah berjuang, Yuki."

"Benar kata Kaname-kun. Otou-san akan tetap memakannya kok!" tambah Kaien dengan semangat. Setelah itu, ia langsung menghabiskan porsi makanannya dalam beberapa detik. Tentunya gelagat ayahnya membuat Yuki tertawa.

Kaname pun juga segera menghabiskan makanannya. Sudah susah payah Yuki membuat makanan itu. Setidaknya, ia bisa membuat Yuki senang dengan memakan sup buatan Yuki.

Yuki menatap Kaname dan Kaien bergantian. "Arigatou, Kaname-nii, Otou-san."

**~oOo~**

Setelah menyantap makan malam yang abcdefg itu, Kaien sekali lagi membawa Yuki dan Kaname ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sepertinya, ia ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting pada dua vampire pureblood yang saat ini mengunjunginya.

"Otou-san, ada apa? Kenapa membawa kami ke sini?" tanya Yuki ingin tahu. Rasa keingintahuannya yang besar memang tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi begitu melihat ekspresi serius dari sang kepala sekolah.

"Yuki, Kaname-kun, sepertinya aku membutuhkan kalian lagi di Cross Gakuen." Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Yuki kaget. Kaname juga kelihatannya tidak menduga kalau Kaien akan berkata seperti itu di saat seperti ini.

"Tapi ..." Kaname hendak protes. Tapi ia langsung berhenti saat menyadari kesungguhan dari Kaien. Sepertinya ada yang direncanakan oleh kepala sekolah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaname. Ia tahu segala bentuk protes tak akan membuat Kaien berhenti memintanya untuk kembali. Karena Kaname sudah sadar kalau ada suatu alasan kuat yang membuat Kaien membutuhkan bantuan Kaname dan Yuki.

Agak lama sang kepala sekolah tak menjawab pertanyaan Kaname. Untuk membulatkan tekatnya, Kaien mengambil napas panjang sekali. "Night Class kali ini terancam bubar."

"Hanya itu?" Kaname merasa Kaien belum menceritakan semuanya.

"Mungkin kalian akan kaget mendengarnya. Tapi, Asato Ichijo ternyata masih hidup. Ia kembali lagi ke Asosiasi Vampire Hunter. Dan mungkin saja target pertama mereka adalah..."

"Night Class ..." gumam Yuki menyadari. Tak dipungkiri lagi, dengan tidak adanya Kaname dan Takuma di Night Class, tentu saja kelas itu akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi musuh-musuh lama.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya Asato Ichijo merencanakan sesuatu," jawab Kaien tak yakin. Sepertinya Kaien pun masih belum menemukan maksud di balik tindakan Asato kembali ke asosiasi.

"Jadi Kaname, mau kah kembali ke Night Class dan melindungi mereka?"

Kaname tak menjawab. Ia melirik ke arah Yuki di sampingnya yang terlihat sedih. Mendengar cerita Kaien tentunya membuat Yuki khawatir dengan Night Class. Adiknya memang selalu khawatir jika ada masalah, walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu tak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Kaname menyetujui. Di sampingnya, Yuki tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Kaname. "Lalu tugasku apa dong?"

"Yuki, kau jadi Guardian seperti biasanya ya. Tapi kali ini, tugasmu adalah melindungi siswa Day Class di malam hari, bukan patroli di kawasan Night Class," jawab Kaien yang tiba-tiba menjadi ramah lagi, tak seserius tadi saat berbicara tentang Night Class.

"Eh?" kelihatannya, Yuki masih bingung. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Day Class? Bukannya ini masalah Night Class ya?"

Saat Kaien ingin menjelaskan, ia sudah disela oleh Kaname. "Yuki, ketika Night Class terancam, tentunya para murid Day Class akan terancam juga. Bisa-bisa Asato mengirim vampire-vampire level E untuk menyerang siswa Day Class."

Yuki mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi artemis-ku ..."

Kaien mengerjap bingung. "Ada apa dengan artemis? Yuki sudah bisa memegang senjata itu lagi kan?"

Gadis _pureblood_ itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tidak, bukan itu. Artemis-ku ketinggalan di koper yang dibawa Aidou, hehe."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa! Aku akan berusaha untuk melindungi Day Class. Kekuatanku sebagai vampire sudah pulih kok, tenang saja!" ucap Yuki menggebu-gebu.

Kaien tersenyum melihat puteri kesayangannya memiliki tekat yang besar. "Tapi Yuki, kau juga harus menjaga dirimu ya."

"Iya, Tou-san!" balas Yuki senang.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

Chapter 1 udah selesai. maaf ya, kalau ceritanya kurang bagus. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic, hehe.

oke, mungkin dari para pembaca ada yang bingung kenapa kemunculan Zero sangat sedikit, padahal ini fanfic Yuki-Zero. tapi kalau dipaksakan banyak, nanti takut alurnya kecepetan. Jadi untuk kemunculan Zero selanjutnya, aku serahin ke Raito di chapter depan (semoga saja dia memunculkannya).

terakhir, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.. kalau mau request boleh juga kok :D

Review kalian akan sangat membantu bagi kami untuk melanjutkan ini, karena tanggapan kalian membuat kami akan terus semangat membuat chapter berikutnya, hehe ^^

.

.

~salam, Asa Furukawa~


	2. Chapter 2

-Arai Furukawa-

(Raito)

maaf saya telat nge-publish chapter 2, soalnya ada banyak deadline tugas yang harus segera dikumpulkan. ditambah lagi, saya baru sempat baca chapter pertama itu kemarin lusa. jadi saya lumayan bingung buat lanjutan ceritanya. sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.

oh ya, Asa bilang saya psikopat. tapi saya cuma setengah psikopat kok. btw, emang ada benarnya juga dia bilang saya sadis kalau bikin cerita. but, oh well, di chapter ini, mungkin belum kerasa. enjoy...

.

ooo

**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight milik Hino Matsuri

**Warning**

AR, Yuki-Zero, OOC (mungkin), dua author /AsaRaito/, cerita ini ambil bagian setelah Vampire Knight S2 (anime) selesai

**Summary**

Sekali lagi, bloody rose itu terangkat, mengarah ke jantung Yuki. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Zero tetap tak bisa menarik pelatuknya. "Kau bersumpah akan membunuhku kan jika kita bertemu lagi? Aku kemari supaya bisa mati ditanganmu." "!" / Warning Inside

ooo

.

**::-Reunion-::**

**.**

**.**

Banyak yang berkata bahwa suatu kejadian itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan semata. Tapi karena pemikiran dan usaha diri sendiri sehingga menuntunnya ke jalan itu. Takdir, bisa memang. Suatu takdir yang membuat mereka berdua mengambil suatu keputusan yang cukup riskan.

"Yuki, ini seragammu," Kaname meletakkan seragam berwarna hitam berplastik bening di kasur Yuki. Ia hendak pergi dari kamar itu, tapi sebuah suara sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"Arigato, Kaname-nii," dari dalam kamar mandi, Yuki menyahut. Entah Kaname bisa mendengar suaranya atau tidak, tapi Kaname tak bersuara lagi. _Mungkin, Kaname-nii sudah keluar, _batin Yuki.

5 menit kemudian, Yuki keluar dari kamar mandi memakai baju handuk pinknya. Ia menghampiri seragam baru- tidak, itu seragam lamanya. Alis Yuki mengerut, "Jadi aku tetap menjadi murid Day Class?" Sungguh aneh, tentu saja.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kaname dan Kaien sehingga mereka tetap meletakkan Yuki di Day Class. Padahal mereka tahu sendiri kalau Yuki adalah vampire. Menjadi vampire yang mengikuti Day Class pasti sangat sulit. Sinar mentari kini sudah tak menjadi sahabatnya. Lalu, apa alasannya..?

Yuki menghela nafas pelan. "Aku harus menanyakannya pada Otou-san nanti."

Kali ini, Yuki memutuskan untuk mengikuti perannya. Dia cepat-cepat memakai seragam Day Class, kemudian memasang badge putih kebanggaan Guardian yang dilihatnya ada di atas kasurnya pula. Mungkin, Kaname juga yang membawa badge itu ke kemari.

Setelah selesai mengenakan seragam Day Class, Yuki sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu. Masih tercium sebuah aroma khas yang tak pernah dilupakannya. "Hiou Shizuka," gumam gadis itu pelan, lalu ia tersenyum geli. "Kau masih bersamaku, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, Hiou Shizuka yang dulu menempati ruangan ini sudah tiada. Hanya aroma dari wanita itulah yang tersisa, membuat Yuki teringat kejadian saat ia pertama kali tidur di ruangan ini. Saat itulah ia bermimpi bertemu Hiou Shizuka. Wanita itu berkata akan selalu bersamanya, dan kenangan itulah yang membuat Yuki merasa deja-vu.

Melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00, Yuki segera mengambil buku-bukunya, lalu ia berjalan menuju kelas yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Sebenarnya tadi Yuki ingin langsung tidur setelah mandi. Tapi berhubung dia dimasukkan ke dalam Day Class, maka mau tak mau Yuki harus berangkat juga.

Saat berjalan di lorong, Yuki bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi. "Oh, Tou-san, ohayou!" sapanya.

Melihat putrinya, Kaien langsung tersenyum. "Ohayou, Yuki. Sudah mau masuk?"

"Iya. Oh ya, kelasku..?" Yuki baru ingat kalau ayahnya itu belum memberitahu dimana kelasnya. Kaien pun sepertinya baru mengingatnya ketika ditanya. "Ah, kelasmu ada di sana," Kaien menunjuk sebuah kelas tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Eh? Tapi itu kan kelas tiga? Aku kan tidak meneruskan sekolah setelah keluar dari Cross Gakuen setahun yang lalu. Jadi seharusnya kelas dua lebih cocok."

"Otou-san sengaja memasukkanmu di sana supaya kau bisa bertemu Yori lagi."

"Uwaa~ Arigato!"

"Ya sudah ya. Otou-san harus mengurus sesuatu."

Yuki pun mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Baru beberapa langkah, Yuki teringat sesuatu. "Eh? Bukannya aku mau bertanya kenapa aku ditempatkan di Day Class?" Yuki langsung berbalik, mencoba untuk mencari Kaien sebelum kepala sekolah itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Tapi sepertinya ia terlambat.

"Ya sudah, nanti malam saja deh," putus Yuki, dan ia pun segera berbalik untuk menuju kelasnya. Ketika hendak memasuki kelas barunya, sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya dari belakang membuatnya berhenti. Otomatis, Yuki menoleh ke belakang.

"Yagari-sensei?! Anda masih menjadi guru di sini?" tanya Yuki yang tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan agar aku sudah tidak di sini lagi?" balas Yagari-sensei, membuat Yuki menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu. Kukira, Yagari-sensei sudah kembali ke Asosiasi."

Bisa dilihat, Yagari menghela napas, lalu mengacak-acak rambut panjang Yuki dengan sekenanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke tempat itu kalau ada Asato di sana," ucap Yagari. "Terlebih lagi, aku di sini untuk mengawasi Day Class juga."

"Eeh? Yagari-sensei juga?" tampaknya, Yuki tak percaya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk," Yagari mendorong Yuki masuk ke kelas, tak membiarkan gadis itu bertanya lebih banyak. _Kaien... kenapa kau juga meminta Yuki? Apa tujuanmu? _batin Yagari curiga.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, suasana gaduh pun terpampang nyata. Tampaknya, tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Para siswa Day Class sedang ribut membicarakan sesuatu, entah apa. "Baiklah, silakan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ucap Yagari keras, sukses membuat para siswa kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Dari depan, Yuki mencoba mencari sebuah wajah yang sangat ia kenali. _Bukan... bukan... bukan.. itu juga bukan.. itu-! Ah! Yori! _batin Yuki senang. Tapi sepertinya gadis yang ia cari itu sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya sehingga tidak melihat ke depan. Ingin sekali rasanya Yuki memanggil sahabatnya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena selain tidak sopan, bisa-bisa Yagari memukulnya karena berteriak di kelas.

Pandangan Yuki kembali bergerak mencari seseorang lagi. Tapi ia tak menemukan orang yang ia cari di kelas itu. _Sepertinya, dia memang sudah tak di sini lagi, _batin Yuki. Ada sedikit kekecewaan dan rasa senang di hatinya. Entah karena apa ia bisa merasa seperti itu.

Beberapa siswa sudah berbisik-bisik melihat Yuki. Ah, gara-gara rambut Yuki yang panjang, mereka mungkin jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia adalah Yuki yang dulu atau bukan.

"Yu-Yuki?!" sang ketua kelas pun sadar. Seketika, semua mata langsung tertuju pada Yuki yang ada di depan. "Ka-kau Yuki kan?"

"Yuki?" Yori mengangkat kepalanya ke depan. Matanya melebar ketika pandangan matanya bertubrukan dengan pandangan Yuki. Yuki mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya itu terlihat canggung.

"Namaku Yuki Cross, salam kenal~eto, walaupun kita semua sudah saling kenal," kata Yuki, bingung ingin berkata apa lagi. Dia sengaja menggunakan marga 'Cross' supaya identitasnya sebagai adik Kaname tidak terbongkar. Bisa-bisa, para siswa Day Class langsung heboh dengan berita bahwa Yuki adalah anak dari keluarga Kuran. Yuki tentu tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan semua itu pada murid Day Class.

Yagari langsung memberi isyarat pada Yuki untuk duduk. Melihat isyarat itu, Yuki mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia segera memilih kursi kosong di samping Yori.

Ketika Yuki menghampiri Yori, keduanya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Antara bahagia, sedih, haru, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Tak ada kata-kata tepat yang bisa mereka temukan untuk memulai reuni ini.

Sebuah senyum canggung kembali menghiasi wajah Yuki, sebagai salam sapa awal mereka berdua. Tapi tampaknya senyumnya tak terlalu berhasil ketika ia melihat ekspresi Yori yang belum tersenyum. Bahkan Yori sedari tadi hanya menatap Yuki dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Yuki artikan sehingga hal itu juga membuat Yuki kebingungan.

"Yori..? Aku tahu ini mendadak. Tapi ..."

"Aku tahu," sela Yori cepat. Kali ini, ia tersenyum. "Kepala sekolah sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya."

"Hoi kalian berdua, pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai," Yagari mulai mengetuk-etuk papan tulis dengan spidol supaya Yuki dan Yori tak melanjutkan acara reuninya. Well, sebagai guru, dia harus bersikap bijaksana. Tidak adil rasanya kalau mereka berdua diizinkan untuk bercakap-cakap sementara siswa lain akan dihukum ketika melakukannya.

"Ah, baik," sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Tapi memang dasar Yuki. Baru setengah jam mendengarkan pelajaran ia sudah tertidur pulas dengan kepala di atas meja. Yori yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum, nostalgia juga melihat Yuki seperti itu. Sementara Yagari, dia sepertinya sudah tahu kalau Yuki tertidur di kelasnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Yuki kan seorang vampire. Tetap terjaga di siang hari pasti berat baginya.

Yori menjadi tak fokus melihat wajah Yuki yang polos ketika tidur. Dengan mudahnya ia mengabaikan penjelasan Yagari-sensei dan memilih untuk mengamati sahabatnya. _Dulu, dia bilang tentang vampire kan? Bahwa dirinya, juga semua murid Night Class itu adalah vampire. Tapi aneh, aku tidak merasa takut ketika berada di sampingnya. Bahkan, saat ini aku merasa senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabatku, _batin Yori. Ada senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya sebelum akhirnya Yori memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Yagari.

**ooo**

Di tempat lain,

Pukul 09.40 pm...

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan kedua temannya di belakang. Giginya menggertak-gertak kesal dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan sebuah koper yang ia bawa di tangan kirinya. Kedua temannya di belakang hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng sambil sesekali menghela napas melihat kelakuan aneh dari salah satu temannya itu.

"Kusso!" erangnya. Akhirnya, ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Sedari tadi ia memang mencoba menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah hangus. "Kenapa mereka pergi tanpa bilang-bilang?!" geramnya sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali laki-laki itu mengucapkannya.

Lelaki lainnya yang berambut oranye hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sabarlah Aidou. Sedari tadi Ruka juga tidak protes. Lagipula, kita sudah hampir sampai di Cross Gakuen," nasihatnya.

"Biarkan saja, Kain. Dia itu memang gak sabaran," tandas satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka yang terlihat tak peduli.

"Diam diam diaaammm!" jerit Aidou sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Padahal kecepatan seperti tadi saja Ruka dan Kain sudah tertinggal di belakang. Apalagi kecepatan melangkahnya saat ini. Hal itu membuat keduanya temannya tak punya pilihan lain selain mempercepat langkah mereka pula.

"Haah, bahkan dia masih berteriak-teriak gak jelas di malam hari. Apa kata orang-orang nanti?" dengus Ruka sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada.

**ooo**

Yuki melihat ke luar jendela dari kamarnya –yang dulunya adalah kamar milik Shizuka. Bulan sabit terlihat dengan jelas di gelapnya malam, ditemani bintang-bintang di sekelilingnya. Saat ini, Yuki benar-benar bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Jam sepuluh malam kurang 9 menit, Yuki masih terjaga. Berkat 'perjalanan menuju mimpi'nya di kelas tadi pagi, tenaganya lumayan terisi. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Yagari dan Yori yang membuatnya bisa tidur sepuasnya di kelas. Padahal, pagi tadi sang ketua kelas ingin membangunkan Yuki, tapi Yori melarangnya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Pasti para murid Night Class sudah memulai pelajarannya. Para murid Day Class pun sepertinya sudah terlelap. "Oh iya, aku kan harus patroli di sekitar Sun Dorm!" seru Yuki sambil menepuk dahinya. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan tugasnya sebagai Guardian.

Tapi, dia baru ingat sesuatu. Artemisnya sedang tak ada di tangannya. Bagaimana caranya melindungi para murid Day Class tanpa artemisnya itu? Dengan kekuatan vampire-nya? Mungkin perlu dicoba.

Dengan keyakinan itulah akhirnya Yuki segera berpatroli di sekitar Sun Dorm tanpa membawa senjata apapun. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup yakin bisa melindungi para murid Day Class tanpa artemis. Lagipula, bukan berarti malam ini mereka sedang dalam bahaya kan? Mungkin malam ini akan berlalu tanpa adanya peperangan.

Dengan langkah sigap, Yuki menyusuri lorong-lorong di sekitar Sun Dorm untuk memastikan para siswa sudah memasuki kamarnya masing-masing. Ia sempat memergoki beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar lorong. Untungnya mereka langsung menurut begitu Yuki menyuruh mereka untuk segera tidur.

"Haah, entah mengapa pekerjaan ini tidak sesulit dulu. Biasanya, Zero se-" ucapan Yuki terputus begitu saja, meninggalkan kalimat yang belum selesai ia ucapkan.

Nama itu ... sudah lama ia tak menyebut nama lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dulu merupakan saudara angkatnya. Tapi, entahlah sekarang hal itu masih berlaku atau tidak, mengingat Zero sudah membencinya. Bahkan, pemuda itu akan membunuh Yuki jika mereka bertemu lagi.

"Mati ... ya?" bersama dengan gumamannya itu, langkahnya berhenti setelah keluar dari asrama Sun Dorm. Sebuah senyum miris terukir di wajahn putih yang tertutupi oleh poni panjangnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sekarang.

"!" tiba-tiba Yuki merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Tidak, sesuatu yang datang itu lebih dari seorang. Mereka ada banyak, memasuki gerbang Cross Gakuen dengan mudahnya. Saat ini, mereka sedang menuju ... Sun Dorm! Menyadari itu, Yuki langsung menyiapkan ancang-ancang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di hadapannya. Perasaan yang Yuki rasakan ini sama seperti dulu, ketika vampire level E menyerang Cross Gakuen setahun yang lalu. Ya, dia tidak mungkin salah merasakan kehadiran para vampire-vampire itu.

Tangannya meraba-raba kaki kirinya, mencoba mencari sesuatu di balik rok hitamnya. Seketika, ia terlihat membeku di tempat. _Shimatta~! Senjataku kan di Aidou-senpai!_

Sesuai dugaannya, para vampire-vampire level E kini sudah tepat berada di hadapan Yuki. Mereka berjumlah sangat banyak, dan itu sukses membuat nyali Yuki yang tadinya besar menjadi ciut. Tapi Yuki tak bermaksud untuk menyerah. Ia masih berpikir bagaimana caranya menghadapi para vampire-vampire itu walau tak ada artemis di sisinya.

Killing intens? Mungkin Killing intens akan bekerja pada vampire level E. Bukankah mereka harus menuruti perintah vampire pureblood? Dan Yuki tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menganggap dirinya adalah golongan vampire yang ditakuti itu. Paling tidak, Yuki harus mencoba mengalahkan mereka dengan kekuatan vampire-nya.

Yuki mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya perlahan. Tangannya bergerak seakan-akan sedang mengendalikan batu-batu kecil di sekelilingnya. Alhasil usahanya itu berhasil. "Pergi kalian!" sentaknya tajam. Baru kali ini Yuki menunjukkan ekspresi serius setelah kembali ke Cross Gakuen.

Para vampire level E cukup ketakutan dan mundur satu langkah. Tapi sayangnya insting level E mereka lebih tajam. Mereka dengan mudahnya bisa melepaskan diri dari pengaruh pureblood Yuki.

Yuki sebenarnya kaget. "Kenapa.. mereka tidak takut padaku?"

Ini memang aneh. Biasanya vampire lain yang berhadapan dengan pureblood pasti tak akan bisa melawan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, mereka –vampire level E, sama sekali tak gentar dengan eksistensi Yuki.

Sedetik kemudian, salah satu dari mereka sudah maju sambil menunjukkan cakar tajam dari kedua tangannya. Seolah-olah bukan tantangan yang berarti, Yuki mengayunkan tangannya, membuat batu-batu di sekelilingnya melesat cepat ke arah vampire itu. Batu-batu itu menembus kulit vampire tadi dan membuatnya berhenti karena kesakitan. Darah keluar dari luka-luka vampire tadi yang belum sempat menutup, membuat bau anyir yang menguar luas. Seketika, beberapa mata di tempat itu langsung berubah menjadi merah, termasuk Yuki.

Sayangnya, distraksi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saja. Setelah itu, para vampire kembali menyerang Yuki dengan pedang dan cakar tajam. Yuki tak tinggal diam ketika mereka mulai menyerang secara bersamaan. Ia mencoba menghindar dari beberapa serangan mereka yang membabi buta. Untungnya, Yuki adalah seorang vampire sehingga saat sebuah serangan membuat luka di tangan kanannya, luka itu menutup satu menit kemudian.

Awalnya, Yuki memang lebih unggul. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, para vampire level E benar-benar membuatnya terpojok. "Ugh!" salah satu serangan mereka mengenai pipi kanan Yuki sehingga tercipta sebuah goresan di sana. Tak lama kemudian, kakinya sudah mendapat luka baru lagi. Kali ini, luka itu membuat kakinya tak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat. Yuki masih beruntung bisa menghadapi para vampire level E dengan keadaan parah seperti itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Luka-luka baru Yuki tak cepat menutup seperti biasanya ...

_Aku benar-benar payah! Apa aku selemah ini..? _rutuk Yuki dalam hati. Saat ini, ia terus mencoba untuk menghindar dari salah satu vampire yang membawa pedang. Vampire itu menyerang dengan ganas bersama dengan vampire lain.

Srakk! Kaki Yuki terpeleset ketika sepatunya bergesekan dengan lumut yang ada di tanah. Akibatnya, tubuhnya pun limbung dan jatuh. "Uwahh!"

Bruk! Tubuh Yuki menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak beberapa saat. Tepat saat itu juga, sebuah pedang menembus perut Yuki dari belakang. "~Ggaaaah...!" teriak Yuki kesakitan.

Tubuhnya langsung terasa kaku, kali ini bukan karena hantaman tadi. Tapi, sekujur tubuhnya seperti kehilangan darah dengan cepat. Diliriknya bagian perutnya yang masih berbalut seragam Cross Gakuen. Di sana, ada noda darah yang semakin membesar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Mata Yuki melebar tak percaya.

Melihat kesempatan, para vampire level E langsung menerobos melewati Yuki begitu saja, seakan tak ada niat untuk membunuh Yuki. Tujuan mereka bukanlah Yuki. Tapi ... Sun Dorm. Yuki tahu itu. Tapi kali ini ia tak berdaya melawan rasa sakit di tubuhnya akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

Tangan Yuki bergerak mencabut pedang yang melukainya. "Argh!" tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa sakit akibat luka itu benar-benar membuat pergerakan Yuki menjadi terbatas. Bahkan setelah ia menyingkirkan pedang itu, luka besar itu tak kunjung menutup. Padahal pedang yang tadi melukainya itu bukanlah senjata anti vampire.

_Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa bergerak?! Aku harus mencegah mere- _Yuki mengerang sekali lagi ketika lukanya berdenyut nyeri.

DOR! DOR!

_Huh? _Yuki mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat beberapa vampire level E mulai berjatuhan dan menjadi debu. Alisnya menyerngit lebih dalam lagi, menahan rasa sakit sekaligus keheranan dengan kejadian itu. Apa yang terjadi?

DOR! Suara tembakan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini, suaranya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Artinya, sumber tembakan pun bertambah dekat. Yuki melebarkan matanya. Peluru itu adalah peluru anti vampire. Apakah itu berarti ... Zero?

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seseorang di tengah kegelapan sedang mendekat ke arah para vampire sambil terus menembaki mereka yang berusaha masuk ke dalam Sun Dorm. Sesekali, ia mengisi peluru yang sudah habis di pistolnya, lalu kembali menembak tanpa ada keraguan.

Siluet itu semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya sinar bulan bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan jelas. Rambut peraknya bergerak terkena angin malam. Ia menatap para vampire level E dengan sorot mata yang membunuh, lebih tajam dari yang Yuki pernah lihat sebelumnya. Tak salah lagi, Yuki kini bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya.

Zero Kiryuu.

Kedatangan lelaki itu sungguh mengejutkan. Yuki bahkan tak bisa mengedipkan matanya barang hanya sekali. Ia terlalu memperhatikan Zero yang terus menembaki para vampire hingga tak tersisa. Bahkan, ia masih menembak beberapa kali ke arah hamparan debu para vampire yang sudah mati, seakan-akan objek itu memang membuat lelaki itu marah besar.

"Ze... ro," gumam Yuki. "Ukh.." Setelah itu, ia kembali lagi merasakan sakit luar biasa dari lukanya yang masih belum menutup dengan sempurna.

Mendengar suara itu, mata Zero langsung menatap Yuki tajam, seakan-akan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu tak bangun-bangun dari jatuhnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Zero menjadi tak peduli. Tangannya yang memegang bloody rose langsung ia arahkan ke jantung Yuki. Rasa bencinya sudah melebihi rasa cintanya pada Yuki. Bahkan, mungkin saat ini rasa yang dulu pernah ia pendam itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

Samar-samar Yuki masih bisa melihat sosok di depannya itu mengacungkan senjata bloody rose ke arah jantungnya. Tiba-tiba saja, senyum miris tercipta di bibir Yuki, entah karena pemikiran apa yang membuatnya bisa menciptakan sebuah senyum walau ajal akan menjemputnya.

"Tembak aku ..."

Perintah itu sukses membuat Zero tercengang kaget. Tapi beruntungnya ia masih bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya itu. Kini, ia justru menguatkan pegangannya di pistol kesayangannya. Dengan menarik pelatuk itu, tujuannya akan terpenuhi. Ya, dengan begitu semua ini sudah selesai.

Tapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu. Seakan-akan mengatakan rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan bila Zero salah mengambil pilihan. Hal ini tentu membuat Zero sempat ragu selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia menurunkan senjatanya itu.

Yuki sedikit kecewa dengan tingkah aneh Zero. "Ze.. ro? Cepat bunuh aku," ucap gadis itu. "Ini kesempatan yang bagus ... Aku tak akan bisa menghindari peluru itu sekarang," lanjut Yuki. Suaranya terdengar seperti menahan rasa sakit. Tapi yang membingungkan adalah Zero tak merasakan ada penyesalan di setiap kata-kata Yuki.

Dengan mengerahkan semua keberanian dan tekatnya, sekali lagi bloody rose itu terangkat, tepat mengarah ke jantung Yuki yang masih berdetak hingga saat ini. Zero mencoba untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Zero tetap tak bisa menarik pelatuknya.

Yuki mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Zero tak segera menembaknya. "Kau .. bersumpah akan membunuhku kan jika ... kita bertemu lagi? Aku ... aku datang lagi ke Cross Gakuen supaya bisa mati di tanganmu ..."

"!" seakan-akan, baru saja Zero mendengar ada sebuah petir yang menyambar tepat pada sasarannya. Ucapan Yuki benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Gadis itu justru ingin mati di tangannya? Kenapa?

Zero menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, menahan semua amarah dan ketidakmengertiannya selama ini. Matanya menatap Yuki dengan tatapan benci, tapi gadis itu justru melayangkan pandangan pasrah dan ... damai?

Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Yuki? Kenapa Zero tak bisa menarik pelatuk merah itu?

**ooo**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai request, di sini Zero saya tampilkan lebih banyak. Semoga para pembaca menyukainya. Jangan lupa untuk menuliskan review untuk chapter ini, karena katanya Asa bisa nambah semangat buat bikin chapter selanjutnya.

Thanks for Reading.

Sekian dari saya,

-Raito Furukawa-


End file.
